Poppy
| date = January 13, 2010V1.0.0.70 | crdate = 8th Week | health = 90 | attack = 60 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 30 | hp = 504 (+81) | mana = 215 (+30) | damage = 57 (+3.41) | range = 125 | armor = 22 (+4) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | critical = 2 (+.35) | attackspeed = 0.64 (+3.125%) | dodge = 0% (+0) | speed = 320 }} Poppy The Iron Ambassador is a Champion in League of Legends.Poppy Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background While other young yordles would play skip-step and make wreathes out of braided posies, Poppy was earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun was a well-respected armorsmith, and he named his daughter for the sprightly sounds that accompanied the sparks leaping from his ever-burning forge. He was filled with pride when she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. One day, Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of the charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route. Though Poppy escaped with the helm, she helplessly watched as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. "Poppy may be small, but Whomper - or her will - is not." Abilities Old Abilities *Note: These abilities were listed for Poppy several months prior to release inside game data. Strategy *Her Ultimate is very useful against ganks and in team fights and if needed Back Dooring. *Rather than focusing on power, attack speed and cooldown reduction are more important so that she can cast her abilities more often to make up for the minimal effects that Attack power and ability power boosts give her. Her Ultimate ability especially benefits from cooldown reduction. *Poppy's passive ability protects against big and powerful attacks, but is useless against numerous small attacks such as from minions or enemies with high attack speed. *Paragon of Demacia can be offensive or defensive, allowing Poppy to run away or charge straight at the enemy. *Getting Trinity Force is a good idea, as when she casts a spell her next hit will do bonus damage. After casting devastating blow this will be a force not to mess with. *Use exhaust or flash when an enemy is near a wall to position yourself so you can successfully use heroic charge to its fullest extent. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Valoran will know harmony."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Agreed!"'' *''"Immediately!"'' *''"My convictions will not falter!"'' *''"We are in accord, Summoner."'' *''"They will beg for peace."'' *''"If it will bring peace."'' *''"Fighting is serious business''."' *''"Let me demonstrate to you. Hammer Diplomacy!"'' *''"I'll settle this issue!"'' *''"Their defeat is NON-negotiable!"'' Taunt *''"Why don't you just lay down your weapons now?"'' Joke *''"It's Hammer Time!"'' Trivia *Poppy was the first Champion released in 2010 *Poppy's joke is a reference to MC Hammer. *Her hammer is called "Whomper" *Poppy's quote "Fighting is serious business" is likely a referrence to a forum meme that mocks inconsequential things as being "srs bsns". *Poppy's Dance is the first part of the Soulja Boy line dance. *The taunt "Why don't you just lay down your weapons now?" is also used by The spy in Team fortress 2. Skins Poppy OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|Noxus Skin References